


Hero

by roseltheteacup



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Other, That's a lotta damage, hop looks up to leon it is p l a t o n i c, i crave v i o l e n c e, legendary can be interpreted as either zacian or zamazenta, uhh smol rewrite of the end of postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup
Summary: Stepping up to the challenge, he approaches the beast. He's... A hero too, isn't he? That's why he's here, to prove himself."Are you okay?"Disorganised, scruffy fur turns in the boy's direction. A human, so small and fragile, is challenging the beast's insanity. This child aught to get out of here while he still can, the beast thinks.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Hero

Grass flying, flittering through the mist, underneath steady feet. He was sprinting. He was fast. He had to be, to be there before it was too late.

His pace slows and grinds to a halt. As the mist becomes lighter in the clearing, a large figure appears ahead. An enormous, 9 feet tall beast stands. A mighty hero, corrupt and filled with rage after the twin's meddling. The boy steps forward and whispers to his bag filled with pokeballs.

"Don't worry about me. I want to do this on my own, Dubwool."

Stepping up to the challenge, he approaches the beast. He's... A hero too, isn't he? That's why he's here, to prove himself.

"Are you okay?"

Disorganised, scruffy fur turns in the boy's direction. A human, so small and fragile, is challenging the beast's insanity. This child aught to get out of here while he still can, the beast thinks.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you, like those brothers did. I... I want to help you."

The boy steps foreward, the fluffy hem of his jacket and indigo hair rustling against a slight tense breeze. His arms are raised in a declaration of peace.

A low growl sounds in the beast's throat, but despite feeling like prey the boy continues. The beast continues to sound a warning.

"Please let me help you..."

He pleads in a softer tone. One he'd use while addressing an upset wooloo. Treading closer still, a nerve snaps within the creature he opposes.

It lunges foreward. Speed in it's heels. A young boy's scream echoes through the weald. Falling to the ground, his body feels heavy, and he gazes through the clearing dust.

An indescribable pain flows through his arm and out of his body in the form of blood. The beast's jaws, caught in the flesh of his arm, refuse to let go. The boy had shielded his face with his arm, but it just felt like his limb was fated to fall off and be consumed, even.

Heavy breathing. A heartbeat becoming quicker and quicker. Adrenaline threatens to overpower his body as white noise sounds in his ears.

The scent of blood becomes stronger, it trickles down his forearm and onto his jacket. Onto his face. 

Is this the scent of death?

Is he fated to die here?

Opening his mouth wide to breathe, he isn't prepared to answer that question. A wave of nausea hits him. The scent is too strong.

"PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME!"

Fighting back tears, he looks up. He lays there, like it's his grave. But there's still determination in his bones.

"You're- You're not meant to be like this! I know it!"

The pressure forces him back, his head hits back at the ground. He squeezes his eyes shut, hoping to gain back a slither of composure.

Inside his headspace, an image appears to him.

A faint light, so dusty he can hardly see it.

Lee.

His brother,  
His hero,

He reaches out with his free arm. He touches something.

Something soft.

Something in pain.

"I... I- I'm not afraid. I... believe in you. I'm- I'm a hero too!"

Something changes within the beast, and the boy gradually opens his eyes. Bloodstained teeth release it's prey. It's partner. 

A heavy sound hits the ground. Beside the boy, blood spills out onto the grass. His eyes feel heavy. His breathing slows.

A rough, wet surface tends to his arm. The creature... Is licking his wound. It's ears folded back, it whines an apology.

Lifting his heavy arm up, he cups both sides of the creature's face, leaning into it's forehead. He uses all his strength to sit up, and closes his eyes again. 

"There, there... Everything's all right..."

A grumble emerges from it's mouth yet again. 

"You don't have to lose control. You can manage this. I know you can! You're the true hero that protected the Galar region after all!" 

He's met with a pleasant bark. 

"Oh? Got everything under control? See! I knew you could do it, champ!" 

Opening his eyes to the calmed beast, a sigh of relief makes it's way out into the air. 

Everything is going to be alright.


End file.
